Stiff Competition
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Jisbon one shot fluff. Jane has some competition for Lisbon's heart. Will he be able to win her back?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I just needed to write a quick little fluff piece to ease the tension of the angsty Jane/Lisbon fic I'm currently working on. I hope this one makes you smile. **

A pair of massive, innocent baby blue eyes stared up at Patrick Jane, blinking sleepily a few times. Jane tucked the ragged teddy bear under the little boys chin and pulled the hospital blankets up around him.

"Your aunt and cousins are going to be here in the morning Michael." Jane told the little boy in a soft voice.

"I wanna stay with Teresa." Michael's little voice said, followed by a yawn.

Jane let out a laugh at that. He couldn't blame the kid. Ever since the investigation had started and they had arrived at the scene, finding this five-year-old boy all alone, he had attached himself to Lisbon like she was his lifeline and in a way, she was.

Jane secretly loved watching Lisbon interact with the little boy. Jane knew she had basically raised her three brothers growing up, but he had never witnessed her full on nurturing side. Michael was always clutching his tiny hand in Lisbon's or clinging to her leg. When she would scoop him up in her arms he would bury his face in her neck and play with the cross pendant dangling from her neck. Lisbon would tickle his sides and make him squeal with laughter. She would ruffle his unruly black hair playfully. Lisbon was the only one he would truly talk to, the only one of the team he felt truly safe with. Her connection with Michael was how the case was ultimately cracked.

"As much as Teresa loves you, you can't stay with her buddy. You have your aunt and two older cousins waiting for you and they can't wait to see you.'

Michael's face fell at hearing the news. He clutched his toy closer and nodded his head, a strange sense of mature understanding flashing through his eyes.

"She's going to come say goodbye though." Jane reassured Michael and the boy's eyes lit up as he tried his best to stifle back a yawn, but failed. It had been a long day and an even longer two weeks and Jane had a feeling Michael was going to be fast asleep any minute.

"Will you give her this?" Michael's cheeks flushed red and he reached under his pillow pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

"Of course." Jane said, watching as Michael's eyelids began to grow heavy and he yawned again.

"She's pretty." Michael said sleepily.

"Yeah, she is." Jane agreed. "She's beautiful." He added, speaking this time to himself.

There was a light rapping noise on the door and Lisbon was leaning against the doorframe.

"Teresa!" Michael called out.

"Hey bud." Lisbon came into the room and Jane smiled at Michael one last time before getting up off the side of the bed. He let Lisbon settle herself next to Michael before lightly running his hand over her lower back and stepping out of the hospital room. He took one glance back and watched as Lisbon tucked the blanket around him properly and playfully poked at Michael's nose. There was something so perfect about that picture.

**...**

Lisbon leaned against her kitchen counter, smiling down at the piece of paper she held in her hands. A crayon stick version of herself and Michael surrounded by a big red heart stared up at her.

Jane came into the kitchen and slipped his suit jacket off, laying it over the back of one of the chairs. "I think I have some competition." He said, motioning to the drawing in Lisbon's hand with his head.

Lisbon let out a small laugh and smiled, the quick flash of sadness in her eyes not going unnoticed by Jane.

"I think you do." Lisbon took one last look at the picture before walking over to the refrigerator to pin it up. "He stole my heart away." Lisbon teased.

Jane's hand went up over his heart. "I never stood a chance. How could I compete?"

"Well, since he's actually five-years-old and you usually have the attention span of a five-year-old I'm thinking the playing field was pretty even." Lisbon quipped, turning her back to him.

Lisbon wasn't surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and pull her possessively close.

"Can I at least have a chance to win back your affections, Agent Lisbon?" Jane growled into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

Lisbon turned around in his embrace and feigned a look of complete seriousness. "I'm afraid your might be too late Jane."

"That's a shame." Jane sighed. "It really is. Now, what could I possibly do to win you back?" He pretended to think long and hard for a minute while Lisbon just watched him with an amused smile. "Well, there's always flowers and candy, but you've never been one to go for that. If you give me about 20 minutes I could be back here with a guitar and you could stand outside your front door while I serenade you... although I'm assuming your neighbors might possibly call the police since it is past midnight. Let's scratch that idea, for now anyway. Let's see... I could..."

Jane felt himself be pleasantly silenced as Lisbon shut him up with a soft but demanding kiss, that he all too happily returned.

"Or you could just shut up and stop being a pain in my ass. That would seal the deal for sure."

"I beg to differ." Jane raised an eyebrow. "I happen to know for a fact that when I am a pain in your oh so lovely backside," Jane's hands slid down and cupped Lisbon's bottom, lifting her up slightly, "that you love it and it turns you on immensely, even though you would never admit to it."

"Really, is that so?" Lisbon asked, challenging him in a playful way.

"It is so." Jane quickly and easily grabbed Lisbon's hips, wrapping her legs around his waist. "And this case took two weeks to crack. Come Monday morning there is going to be quite a mountain of paperwork for you to fill out."

"What did you do?" Lisbon asked, letting out a huff of frustration.

"The question you should be asking yourself right now is, what _am _I going to do?"

Lisbon felt her frustration melt away as Jane began placing a trail of light nipping kisses down her throat, flicking out his tongue to soothe the tender skin as he went.

"I'm going to kill you, Jane." Lisbon threatened him, but it was empty.

Jane smirked against the hollow of her throat at hearing the so called "threat" that was said and a breathy voice. "I'm looking forward to it." Jane captured her lips in a demanding, heated kiss as he carried her out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

It had been easier than he thought to win back Lisbon's heart.

**THE END**


End file.
